The invention relates to an airbag apparatus for motor vehicles. In particular, the invention relates to a side air bag.
An airbag apparatus of this kind is known from EP 0 945 313, the contents of which are also included in the present application by reference.
The object of the present invention consists in creating an airbag apparatus of the initially named kind which ensures particularly favorable gas outflow relationships with good stability of the gas filling tube in the region of the gas outflow openings.
Through these angle ranges, on the one hand an excellent stability of the gas filling tube in the region of the gas outflow openings and on the other hand a good gas outflow behavior are achieved.
By the solution in accordance with the present invention the gas outflow conditions are further significantly improved without impairing the stability of the gas filling tube.
Finally, by the solution in accordance with the present invention a gas flow direction which is particularly favorable for certain applications is achieved without the stability of the gas filling tube in the region of the gas outflow openings being impaired.